Ashanti
by Imryll Starym
Summary: A young woman goes into a 'forbidden'forest and comes out a dog in Middle Earth. I don't like writing summaries
1. Ashanti

"Now who wants to go for a walk?" I asked over the commotion of the dogs. I work at the Alaska Dog Training Center in Anchorage, trying to raise money to fly down to America for vet far I've raise two thousand dollars just enough to get me to Sioux Falls, South Dakota which is where the college is, but the school still costs eighteen thousand dollars.

The dogs were abnormally louder today for some odd reason. I just shrugged the thought off and grabbed a leash. I headed over to the female kennels and got one of my favorite dogs ready. I clipped on the leash and we were off!

The way I caterorize the dogs is by their temperment, behavior, and sometimes if they're Ashanti she was my all time favorite and always in a good mood. Yes she'll a very good sled dog.

That day when I was walking Ashanti, she started acting real barking at the trees and pulling on the leash. I'm not saying she's a perfect angel, but this wasn't normal. We took a break by the stream that ran a mile away from the center. And the break was a lot more for me then for her. I just stood there watching her while I caught my then she was pulling on the leash.

Suddenly she pulled hard enough to pull me off balence and i fell. When I got back up I realized I was alone.

I whistled for Ashanti and when I got no response, I started calling out for her.

"Ashanti! Here girl! Ashanti!" I started getting nervous. The place where we stopped was also by the woods, which were cursed, but that was just said in children's stories to keep them out of there. Plus all of us workers promised that we wouldn't venture in there especially with the dogs.

But right then I wasn't thinking right, all I knew was that Ashanti was in there somewhere and I wasn't just going to abandon her. So I quickly ventured in there before I could change my mind.

Surprisingly the woods weren't as scary as I thought they would be. Sure there was spider webs and shadows,but I wasn't afraid.

Suddenly I heard growling and foolishly ran towards it. The scene I saw scarred my soul. It was Ashanti. She was fighting this gross devillish creature and losing terribly. I would have moved to save her, but just then I couldn't move. I saw another devillish creature only his attenetion wasn't on Ashanti,but on me. Like I said before couldn't move or talk. I could only stand and watch the creature come up chop my head off. Suddenly I felt sickening crack and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a great throb in my neck. My neck was also strangely itchy and I reached to scratch it, but I found a dog's hind paw was already there doing it for me. I yelped and got up.

_'Wait ... That wasn't scream that was a yelp...oh no!' _ Thinking about this I looked I noticed that I wasn't in the woods. Secondly, probably more important, I could only see black and white.

I whimpered absentmindedly,

'_Ok where am I and where is Ashanti?'_

My thoughts were broken when a door closed . I looked towards the sound and there stood an old man.

I growled at him,'_Where am I and where is Ashanti'._

"Steady girl. I am not going to hurt you," he murmured as he stooped towards me.

I barked and cowered before him,'_No I can't be a dog! Not Ashanti!'_

"Hush! I know you are in a lot a pain, but you need to stay to stay quiet!" the old man said as he knelt down beside me," Can you at least stay still so the Lady and I can have look at you?"

I whined in acceptance.

"Good."

Like the old man said, the Lady did come in and checked me also touched my still throbbing neck, chanted some words, and the throbbing went that was done the old man got out my collar and clipped it on me. Then he got the leash out.

Surprisely the collar was very comfortable, not choking like I thought it would be.

It must have been the first time the old man actually read the collar,"ah ha I know you had a name and what a beautiful name it .Oh and I am called Gandalf."

I nodded and shook paws with him.

"And you're intelligent too."

I growled at his humorous tone.

'I mean no offense, Ashanti."Gandalf said as he stood,"Well we better get you cleaned up."

For the first time the Lady spoke since the healing,"I hope you don't mind but I need to get back to my talan."she smiled and then left.


	3. Chapter 3

That next day we left at dawn. The Lord and Lady of the Forest came to say goodbye and gave us both gifts. Gandalf got a grey cloak and the Lady gave me an ablity to talk to anyone who truly befriends in my I noticed a white horse eyeing me. I barked in a greeting, the horse just rolled his noticed and came over and interduced me to the horse. His name was Shadowfax, one of the Meeras. Shadowfax lowered his head to sniff me and neighed 'Alright I guess you'll do'.After that went said our farewells and then we were off.

We first went through the forest on a path and then got into open plains, which Gandalf said was 'Rohan, Home of the HorseLords'.We stopped in the middle of it and had our we got going again I noticed we were coming up to another forest. Gandalf informed me it was called Fangorn Forest and told me to stick close to him as he dismounted Shadowfax and sent him away.

When that was done, Gandalf and I made our way through the dense awhile Gandalf told me to sit and stay. I did it and he left. Few minutes later I heard a tree groan and bolted after Gandalf.

I found him talking to a tree and two children.

One of the children saw me and Gandalf turned to me.

"I thought I told you to stay put?"

"He's yours Gandalf?"the child who saw me asked

"Yes she's mine,Peragin apparently she doesn't know when to do what she's told."Gandalf replied raising an eyebrow.

"Can we--" Pippin asked.

"No."Gandalf interrupted then looked up to the tree,"Treebeard can I trust you to look after these two, until I get back?'"

"I'll do what can,"rumbled Treebeard.

Gandalf nodded, said farewell, and we left.


	4. Chapter 4

We ran for about four days, stopping only at night. I finally got scent of actual civilization in midday of the fourth day. We ran up a slope and came to, what Gandalf called, Edoras. We paused there for a moments while Gandalf told us about the king and how his mind was taken over. Then Gandalf kicked Shadowfax on towards the gate. When we got there I guess the guards were kind of hesitant to let me in, so I had to get tied up to a post outside the city boundaries. While Gandalf tied me up, I saw the most weirdest thing imaginable: you know how horses show off their teeth, well let's just say I saw more of Shadowfax that I really could have done without. I think he was mocking me,but it was really entertaining. So while Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, and the elf were gone I was still laughing at that picture. The guards at the gate kept on glancing at me because I sounded like I was snorting/sneezing. Well to them at least.

I finally saw a familar figure coming later that same day. It was Gandalf and someone who was dressed in some furs. When they came down Gandalf untied me and introduced me to the King of Rohan. Gandalf let me come with him and the King and started down further away from the city.

/Where are we going?/

/To see the graves./

/Who died?/

/You'll see./

Gandalf and I stopped at a certain point, while the King walked on a little further.

"Here lies Theodred son of Théoden." Gandalf rumbled in a sad tone.

The King picked up a little white flower,"Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Théodred's death was not of your making," Gandalf replied.

"No parent should have to bury their child," Théoden cried.

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, ferðu," Gandalf concluded. (Be thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go–thou)

I turned with Gandalf and saw two children on a big horse in the distance. I perked up my ears and ran towards them as the boy fell.


End file.
